Dos Corazones Enamorados
by Debbie-BP
Summary: Muchas cosas pasan... y hacen que Cindy y Jimmy se den cuenta de muchos sentimientos que antes ignoraban...
1. ReCeLoS

En Retroville, cada 31 de octubre no se vive como un día cualquiera. Ya todos sabemos que se conmemora Halloween y nadie pierde la oportunidad de salir a divertirse con sus amigos, y porqué no, a pedir golosinas. De todos modos, Jimmy no estaba seguro de salir a entretenerse con los disfraces de los demás, ni a empacharse con los dulces que le darían; pues sabía que Nick, el más popular de la clase había invitado a sus amigos a una fiesta personal. A todos, incluyendo a Cindy. Y eso era lo que más molestaba a Jimmy; que había invitado a Vortex y ni siquiera le había avisado a Neutron. En definitiva, Nick había decidido invitar a todos excepto a uno: ese uno era Jimmy...

" No necesito divertirme con estúpidas salidas con un chico que adopta como un proyecto de ciencias el averiguar como poder hacer un fijador de cabello que además lo tiña" – Enfurecido protestaba Jimmy-

" Me parece que tú no estás molesto por eso, sino porque Cindy va a ir y no sabrás si pasará algo entre ellos dos" – Confirmó Sheen-

Era de esperarse que este comentario no le cayera nada bien a Jimmy, aún así Carl tuvo el valor de lograr que el niño genio se aproxime a un cercano ataque de nervios con unas palabras definitivas:

" Muchas cosas pasaron y tu no la supiste ni la sabes. Pero como buenos amigos que somos, te avisaremos si pasa algo inesperado entre Cindy y Nick"

Jimmy se contuvo; trató de no devolverle la mirada a Carl, pues sabía que si lo hacía, sus mejillas se convertirían en el rojo más profundo y puro. Pese a que también lo alivió el hecho de saber que contaba con la ayuda de sus amigos, también lo dejó pensativo aquel comentario sobre Cindy, ese que afirmaba a Jimmy que había pasado algo entre Cindy y Nick y que el nunca se enteró, y para no deprimirse más, no planeaba enterarse...

El día había pasado muy rápido y ya se había hecho hora de cenar. Jimmy había bajado rápidamente las escaleras para acomodarse en las sillas del **"Dining room".** Pero para sorpresa de Jimmy en la mesa no había nada más que un trozo de papel escrito:

" _Cariño, enseguida volvemos, fuimos a casa de los Vortex a arreglar un par de asuntos. Espero que sepas esperar que y que no conviertas nuestra casa en átomos._

_Te quiere Mucho,_

_Mami"_

¿ A casa de los Vortex? ¿Qué significaría esto?. Jimmy pensó, pero un estridente "Ding Dong" lo despertó de su conciencia.

Abrió la puerta y enseguida se encontró con una niña rubia, cuyos ojos verdes estaban ¿húmedos?. Parecía como que Cindy no se encontraba en muy buenas condiciones, estaba deprimida y a la vez enojada:

" Hola cariño, con los Vortex nos surgió la oportunidad de por un fin de semana estar la quinta de San Pueblo a 30 Km. de Retroville y.."

" Ahí hay decenas de patos, y de diferentes especies"

" Hugh no interrumpas... Bueno pensamos que ustedes podrían pasar el fin de semana..son bastante grandes como para cuidarse, cualquier problema, nos llamas, si? Y la comida está en la alacena"

" Ah y Feliz Halloween!"

Los padres despidieron a Jimmy y se marcharon hacia el auto de los Vortex. Jimmy no reaccionaba que Cindy se había quedado allí parada; era que no podía creer su "suerte" que hizo que Cindy, su "rival" se quedara, no sólo en su casa, sino también tres días con él... y solos!

" Oye, Nerdtron, yo no quise, pero mis padres no me dejaron otra alternativa"

Jimmy, como buen caballero la hizo entrar, aunque Cindy, lo empujó, demostrando un especial rencor para con él.

Cindy se sentó en el sofá, y Jimmy hizo lo mismo. Aún así, estuvieron 15 minutos sin hablarse ni mirarse ni moverse. Hasta que Cindy rompió el silencio, sentenciando a Jimmy a responder algo inquietante:

" Esta noche saldré, es decir, tengo una cita con Nick. Será mejor que no se lo cuentes a mis padres porque eres neuronas muertas."

" Pues yo también saldré. Hace un par de días invité a Betty"

Aquello parecía como una competencia para ver con quien salía cada uno. Era notorio que los dos se den celos mutuamente a través de este diálogo tan cortado. Cindy estaba diciendo la verdad, pero Jimmy tenía pensado invitar a Betty rápidamente y sin que la Srta. Vortex se diera cuenta y así seguiría a Cindy y a Nick a donde ellos fueran...y haría lo que ellos hicieran...


	2. AmAnDoTe

Capítulo 

_Amándote_

Cindy subió las maletas hacia su " nuevo cuarto". Jimmy intentó ayudar pero una mirada de " no te atrevas" le hizo darse cuenta que no era su deber, o tal vez si pero no sabía de que forma iba a reaccionar Cindy.

Mientras Cindy se vestía, Jimmy tuvo tiempo de llamar a Betty, quien gustosamente aceptó. Muchos decidían que a Betty le gustaba en algo Jimmy, pero sin embargo, Betty desmentía esto diciendo que la verdad era que Jimmy sólo era un amigo más...

Cada minuto que pasaba, parecía casi como si el firmamento se sombreara de un azul profundo. Iba anocheciendo, y Jimmy esperaba a que saliera Cindy; no quería perderse ningún detalle desde que Nick atravesara esa puerta y se llevara a su...

" Neutron abre la puerta"

Jimmy hizo caso a esta extraña voz, y cuando abrió vio a la persona que más odiaba desde hace un par de instantes atrás...

" Nick, que haces aquí?"

" Parece que no te enteraste, de todos modos, no te contaría" De una forma sarcástica respondió Dean, peinado y vestido de una forma que todos llaman "canchera"..

" No me interesas ni tu ni Vortex. Si vienes por ella, pues está arriba, si quieres sube. No estoy con ganas de seguir viendo tu obsoleta cara de...

Cindy estaba bajando; estaba rara, quizá por su peinado, era la primera vez que Cindy se encontraba con el pelo suelto, y de un costado se podían ver dos hebillas ; tenía una remera rosa y una pollera larga tipo bambula negra , también llevaba unas sandalias...

" Hola Nick, no esperaba que llegaras tan...temprano"

" Te ves muy hermosa, como siempre"

Jimmy se estaba poniendo cada vez más frenético, le desesperaba que Nick elogiara a Cindy de aquella forma. Pero no podía hacer mucho al respecto; era muy posible que Nick se hubiera dado cuenta del odio que sentía, en realidad las probabilidades eran de un 100...

Cindy notaba este recelo que Jimmy hacía sentir en el ambiente, y entonces antes de salir ella se dejó abrazarse con Nick. Nick la abrazó, esto hizo que el niño genio estuviera por caerse en el piso de un desmayo, pero trató de dominarse ; se mentalizó con que trataría de no demostrar ni un rastro de celos ni amor hacia Cindy.

" Bueno, creo que llegaremos tarde, y quiero largarme de este lugar de inmediato"

Pero Cindy se cruzó en la puerta con Betty Quinlan.

_Anotaciones de la autora:_

_Uy... esto no va por buen camino..._

" Fijate por donde caminas, cara de nuez"

" Lo siento Cindy, no es mi culpa, estaba distraída, lo siento, si?"

" Si, siéntelo, que haces aquí y ahora?"

" Jimmy me invitó a dar un paseo, pero tu ya te ibas, no quiero interrumpir nada"

" No me di cuenta que el clima no es muy satisfactorio, iré a buscarme un chaleco"

Era Mentira. Era una auténtica mentira. La temperatura era de 28 grados, es decir, era un indudable clima de verano. Pero Cindy lo hacía para no perderse nada del "show"...

" Jimmy, que lindo que te ves"

" Tu también Betty, como siempre"

Cindy había escuchado aquello, pues no había ido a buscar ningún abrigo.

" Bueno Nick, será mejor que nos marchemos"- Un notable gesto de nerviosismo usurpó a Cindy-

" Un momento, ya que los cuatro vamos a salir, propongo que lo hagamos los cuatro" – Propuso Nick, aunque muchos habían entendido la idea mal...-

" Y eso es lo que prácticamente íbamos a hacer"- Protestó Jimmy-

" No, me refiero a que vayamos al mismo lugar al mismo tiempo los cuatro juntos"

Aquella idea no le cayó nada bien ni a Cindy ni a Jimmy, pero...

" Buena idea, Jimmy, iremos con Nick y Cindy"

" No Nick, eso será imposible."

" Porque Cindy? Tienes algún problema en compartir nuestra salida con la tuya?"

" No, sólo que a diferencia de Neutron yo quiero algo más... más.. romántico e íntimo"

" Es cierto. Demasiado que soporte sus quejas para que la soporte en una salida"

" Bueno, ustedes quieren quedarse, quédense. Yo iré con Betty"

" Están a tiempo, quieren ir los cuatro?"

Jimmy y Cindy se vieron obligados a un sí rencoroso. Aunque se quedaron más serenos al darse cuenta de que así no haría falta de esconderse detrás de un diario viejo, ni una bolsa de cartón para saber que era lo que el otro estaba haciendo...

Notas de la autora: Prometo que trataré de actualizar los Fics pronto, aunque dejen reviews para ir sabiendo como ir encaminando esta historia, si?


	3. Ni una palabra que decir

Capitulo 3: Una Noche Romántica

Cuando llegaron al mirador, Cindy se colocó al lado de Nick, quien la tomó por atrás de la espalda. Esto no hizo ninguna gracia a Jimmy, que hirviendo de nervios hizo lo mismo con Betty.. Finalmente fue ella quien rompió lo que se diría " el hielo":

" Linda noche, no creen. Estamos compartiendo una linda noche"

Parecía una niña que no había aprendido ninguna vocabulario. Esto enfadó mucho a Cindy quien urgía por demostrar su inteligencia. A la niña rubia se le cruzó por la mente el pensamiento de que Betty podría ser algo perfecta pero le faltaban neuronas, cosa que a Cindy le sobraban. Estuvo al borde de decir " Porque que en lugar de ir al shopping mejor no vas a hacer un curso acelerado de castellano, y de paso estudias algunos sinónimos" pero Nick la interrumpió:

" Cindy, luego quiero decirte una cosa... no acepto un no como respuesta..."

Cindy se estaba emocionando: Nick le iba a pedir que sea la novia, a lo cual respondería que si para hacerle la contra a Jimmy, para que devele sus sentimientos así nomás.

" Si, Nick dime lo que quieras, pues... siempre estaré escuchando abiertamente a ti"

" Bueno...quieres..."

" Si Nick, continua!"

" ¿Quieres explicarme de que está hecha la luna?"

Esta pregunta decepcionó mucho a Cindy, iba a responder, pero Jimmy la tapó:

" Yo lo sé, y te lo diré; está compuesta por semejantes componentes que la Tierra.. pero oye, presta más atención en clase, en lugar de peinar tu absurdo cabello"

" Jimmy ya basta. No te ha hecho nada" Contestó en defensa una poco común Betty

" Aburres Neutron"- con el mismo estilo respondió como si no le interesara Nick-

Aquella salida se estaba convirtiendo cada vez más en algo que seguro terminaría en peleas, plaitos.. conflictos, etc.

De repente la Luna se pudo ver de una forma llena: el cuarto menguante había terminado. Eso provocó mucha dulzura entre las parejas, pero por desgracia ( o más bien, por suerte)...

" Nick, mi vestido, oh no.. se manchó con la malteada de chocolate..."

" Te ayudaré, vamos a buscar un poco de agua, si no quedará como una ofensa a la moda"

Betty y Nick se fueron. Dejaron solos a Jimmy y a Cindy; cada uno en cada extremo del mirador. Pasaron varios minutos, sin embargo, no se hablaron, hasta que Jimmy comenzó a silbar como para llamar la atención de Cindy. Pero no lo logró, ella estaba muy concentrada en la luna: sus ojos estaban fijos en ella. De repente, estos se comenzaron a abrir dejando paso a que la luz clara de la luna los comience a resaltar como dos esmeraldas; tan maravillosamente como nunca antes.

" Sabes, Neutron?. Creo que estoy equivocada. Y déjame decirte que tu también"

Jimmy vaciló antes de contestar; pues la mirada fija y sincera que relucía Cindy lo había atrapado, aprisionándolo en una dulce y risueña emoción...

"Por..por..porqué lo dices, Cin..Cindy?"

" Creo que ellos... ellos... bueno, están muy ensimismados entre si. Lamento por ti, y Betty"

Jimmy se dio vuelta y pudo observar que Betty estaba muy cerca de Nick... peligrosamente cerca..

" No tienes nada que lamentar"

Cindy se acercó muy poquito...

" Qué quieres decir con eso? Por favor James..."

" Nada en especial, Cinthia, y tu?"

" Que en realidad...también estoy confundida, verás, Nick me gusta, si, pero no sé si me gusta como lo que uno necesita como para comenzar una...relación... ¿me entendés? El no es el que ocupa el verdadero lugar en mi corazón, no es el que habita en mis sueños, tampoco es la razón por la cual yo me esmero en... me esmero en... ya olvídalo."

De repente una ventolina se levantó en el mirador, que daba en un puente en el muelle.

" Las condiciones climáticas están desmejorando. Creo que hiciste bien en traerte una campera"

" En realidad, Neutron, dije eso para no irme sin ver que hacías con Betty Quinlan... no me preguntes porqué pero te juro que... no tengo respuestas.."

Se fueron acercando cada vez más, hasta que estuvieron muy cerca . Los rayos de la luna ( bah, si es que tiene rayos, no se lo tomen tan literalmente) iluminaban las caras de los niños que esta vez, se miraban de frente y a los ojos...

" Jimmy; mira tengo que decirte algo muy importante...en serio"

" No espera, en realidad la cita con Betty la armé cuando me dijiste que ibas a salir con Nick... yo.. nunca la invité ni eso pienso hacer..pero... Me llamaste Jimmy?"

" Si... bueno eso hice... quiero decir... eso quise decir, ya.. olvídalo"

Jimmy se le fue acercando hasta que faltaba un milímetro para que se besaran. Era una noche mágica; ellos dos solos en el mirador, la luna, el amor... Jimmy cerró sus ojos, como para efectuar aquel beso tan debido y deseado...faltaba casi nada para que lo hicieran... no faltaba nada.. pero Cindy se volteó y dijo:

" Linda noche... muy linda..."


	4. Notas de un periodico

Capitulo 4: Portada de un periódico

El día siguiente, Cindy había sido la primera en levantarse. Se dirigió a la cocina, y preparó su desayuno. Ella era toda una experta, ya que muchas veces su padres la dejaban sola por más de una semana pues debían irse de viaje de negocios. Igualmente, no se molestó en despertar a Jimmy, después de lo que hubiese ocurrido el día anterior, sentía un cierto temor al ver la cara del niño genio...

Fue por eso que decidió no esperarlo, y almorzó rápidamente para ir a la casa de su amiga, Libby.

" Hola Lib!"

" Hey Chica, que haces tan temprano?"

" Bueno, quería visitarte, me estaba aburriendo en la casa de Neutron..Ya sabes que estaré allí por un fin de semana"

" Si, eso lo sabe todo el mundo. Cindy, lo lamento tanto..."

" Lamentarte de que?"

" No sabes?"

Ahora la cara de Libby se había tornado a una cara de profunda tristeza...

" Toma, lee el diario matutino escolar"

Y Libby le entrega a Cindy un diario; era el diario de la escuela que un grupo de niños repartía los viernes en ella, pero por atraso, lo repartieron los sábados...

" ¿Que sucede Libby?"

Cindy comienza a leer la portada del diario:

ULTIMO MOMENTO! ALGUIEN SABÍA QUE LO MÁS INCREÍBLE PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO? PUES SI! LOS PRINCIPALES RIVALES DE Retroville, CINTHIA AURORA VORTEX Y JAMES ISAAC NEUTRON, AL PARECER ESTÁN INVEROSÍMILMENTE JUNTOS! SE DICE QUE A ALTAS HORAS DE LA NOCHE SE LOS VIO EN EL MIRADOR DE UNA FORMA MUY ROMÁNTICA...Mas información, sigue en página 4...

Además, había una foto en la que se encontraban ellos dos, en la parte que estaban por besarse..

" que significa esto, Libby?"

" Significa que la cita de ayer con Jimmy se publicó en esta diario, del cual se copiaron 1.000 ediciones iguales a este para ser repartidas por todo Retroville"

Cindy en esos momentos, percibe como sus piernas no resisten el peso del cuerpo, un continuo mareo la agita y hace que se desmaye en el suelo...

En ese momento, Sheen llega a la casa de Libby...

" Ultra preciosa.. como and..? pero que le paso a Cindy?"

" Sheen, sé útil ve a avisarle a Jimmy que Cindy no está muy bien, y ya que estás, entrégale este diario..."

Y así, se marca el comienzo de un sacudido día que amenazaba con sembrar muchas sorpresas por el camino...


	5. Aqui, tu y yo, solos

Capítulo:_ Detención y Aclaración..._

Este Capítulo es dedicado a "Pomechan" excelente autora de dos encantadores Fics : " Mi personita Especial" y "Liga de Bandidos". Pomechan quiero que sepas que realmente te admiro por tu gran capacidad de escribir y tu amplio vocabulario y gramática, y tu perfecta ortografía. Espero que sigas con tus Fics y crees nuevos...

Muchos Besos!

Jimmy enseguida llegó, y Cindy se repuso de su desmayo. Ambos se pusieron de acuerdo para visitar a quienes escribieron ese periódico, y para detener de que escriba más...

" Tu y Sheen buscarás por los parques, plazas y dulcerías y centros de comidas rápidas, y Cindy y ... yo buscaremos por la imprenta de la escuela y el sótano..."

Dicho esto, Sheen y Libby se fueron para buscar por todo Retroville, aunque se retrasaron un poco porque Sheen se quedó viendo un muñeco de Ultralord. Pero Cindy y Jimmy iban a un ritmo inigualable, ya habían buscado por la imprenta y faltaba el sótano. Ambos, sospechaban que el sótano era donde se encontraban los culpables, y que si los detenían a tiempo, las cosas no terminarían muy bien...

" Alguien se llega a enterar algo de algo, y mi reputación de niño genio, se caerá al suelo"

" Si es que ya no está caída" – Respondió en forma de chiste Cindy-

" Muy graciosa, Vortex"

" Vos dijiste algo de algo, y que yo me acuerde no pasó nada"

" Tienes razón, no pasó nada, no hay de qué preocuparse. Tampoco, pasará nada, ¿si?"

" Si Isaac, si"

Al parecer, Cindy estaba muy graciosa aquel día...Jimmy trató de no tomarse a mal los chistes que se le ocurrían a esa niña rubia que al parecer estaba de buen ánimo...

" ¿Qué te sucede ahora?"

" Qué te importa, Nerdtron!"

Entran al sótano, y comienzan a revisar entre los diarios de ediciones anteriores. Tan empecinados están en encontrar al culpable y detenerlo antes de que sea demasiado tarde que no se dan cuenta de que ¡Ops! El viento cerró la puerta, imposibilitando la salida de aquel lugar a ambos...


End file.
